The Swords Journey
by Arkh Cthuul
Summary: Zabzua Momoshi has made his life better than it has been for ages. He s back in grace within the Hidden Mist, praised for a heroic deed, as feared as he ever was. But a little assignement proves to be the beginning of a very bad time for the "Demon".
1. Chapter 0: Intro

Chapter 0: Intro

**Attention: To all readers: **I wont say these things again in later Chapters, so please read them carefully.

1.: This is NOT going to be Canon. There will be things that happen (allmost) like they did in Canon, but many to most things wont. Thats intentional, if you want a Canon-Naruto, go read the Manga! ;)

2.: I will never, not ever, reveal anything about the further Story or Character development due the answers to the reviews. You`ll have to READ the Chapters to see whats next.

3.: This is NOT mainly an Action (Sex) Story like most Naruto Fics I found. Deal with it, this is the way I write. So there wont be **Bold** Jutsus en masse or too many very detailed battles (as in every punch, thrust etc is described) or explicitly described Sex-Scenes.....

4.: The upper 3 are to "warn" readers, this one is a request: If you review (and I sincerely hope you will), please be as precise and polite as possible. I`m allways grateful for GOOD advice how to make my writing better, but I cant stand things alà "Dude, your Naruto is so "enter Fanboydomerant here" and it should be "enter different Fanboyrant here" instead. Thanks.

Also, I of course do not own Naruto or anything within it.

Thanks for your attention, and may you enjoy my little Fic!

* * *

_It was a bad day. Of that he was certain. _

_Not only did it pour, no, the soaked Street also made sad noises to accompany his every step, letting his gait seem tired and hopeless. Well, MORE tired and hopeless than it actually was, that is._

_While his hair dripped water into his eyes, again, he thought back at how he had come to be in the current situation. As it is often the case, all had started out completely ordinary......._

_

* * *

  
_

Zabuza walked down one of the smaller streets of Kirigakure. He wore both his usual intimidating scowl and his even more intimidating sword, so people tended to avoid his path as fast and wide as possible.

After all he WAS the „Demon of the Mist", and though his Missing Nin Days were behind him, his reputation was still far less than sterling.

After seeing a slight movement out of the corner of his left eye, he turned around, brandishing his usual crazed „You wanna die" impression, adding a small amount of killing intent only to realize that he was trying to intimidate a honest to god Messenger Hawk, damn, he really needed to work on not spinning off mentally that often. Ah well.....

He gripped the surprised bird, removed the message scroll and threw it, just a BIT to hard, up into the air. The struggles of the bird to stay airborne were completely lost to Zabuza however, as his mind focused on the message.

It read: „Come to my office immediately, a situation worthy of your attendance has arisen.

The Mizukage".

Great, he rejoiced, finally some more action. After his triumphant return to the village of the Hidden Mist, Kakashi Hatake bound behind him, he had received many praises for practically giving Kirigakure access to all but the most secret Jutsu Konoha had had, + many other Ninjutsu Kakashi had copied. But sadly that also meant, if he wanted to stay in good graces with the village, and after that many years on the run he WANTED, he had to stay here until a „fitting" Mission for a Jonin of his fame and power arose. Which had happened exactly TWICE in the last 3 years!

He hadn't had a challenging fight (or even a good spar if you asked him) for more than a year, and it was starting to show in his mood. While he was never pleasurable to be around, not being able to quench his thirst for battle made him FAR more foulmooded than was good for him or his surroundings..

So he used a small, one-handed Jutsu to instantly teleport to the front door of the Mizukages house. Rightening his sword (he really had to do something about its mass, it allways had to be rightened after such a Jutsu) he knocked and entered.

The room leading to the Kages office was empty, but he didn`t pay much attention to it. Instead he confidently strode through the door, his eyes finding the Mizukage instantly. He bowed as it was proper, then waited.

„Well Zabuza", The Mizukage began,"As you might or might not have noticed we are alone here. That and the fact I sent a Hawk instead of an ANBU should tell you how strict secrecy has to be on everything I`m gonna tell you right now." With a questioning raise of his left brow he ended his little speech.

Zabuza merely nodded.

„Good then. We finally made a Breakthrough with Kakashi He told us everything he was able to hide before, including some VERY interesting Jutsu, but thats not the point. You remember the catastrophe with the Kyuubi that hit Konoha about 15 Years ago?" The old, seemingly frail, man asked.

„Of course" answered Zabuza. „Did we finally find out how they managed to beat it?"

„Indeed we did", the Mizukage replied"The late 4th Hokage managed to use an ancient Sealing Jutsu to put the most powerful Demon ever known into a newborn child." With a smirk the old man let that sink in.

That even got an emotional outburst from Zabuza. „What", The Demon of the Mist allmost thundered, "How could a Mortal contain so much power?"

„It cant" the Kage replied, „One day it will break through the seal. But your question doesn`t go far enough. You should ask how can we use it to our advantage. It happens to be that the boy was rather maltreated by the Village. Albeit they allowed him to become a Ninja, he was being avoided or worse, attacked by other Villagers. He was removed from Hatake Kakashis Team due to some incidents shortly before you beat the "Copy-Nin" and his Team and assigned to „Guard" Duty in a Team that never leaves Fire Country. Also since the Death of the 3rd and the Destruction Orochimaru wreaked upon Konohas Center, he was imprisoned for allmost 4 months because they suspected him of treason. After all that he cant hold much love for his village in his heart, or do you think otherwise?"

The Mizukages smile was allmost genuine. Allmost.

It hadn`t been much of a fight against Kakashi, mainly due to his team being everything BUT a team. Zabuza had allways wondered why though. Kakashi WAS after all an Elite Jounin and so it could be expected from him to take measures to make his Genin a well oiled Machine of cooperation. But it had been otherwise. Once he had attacked, 2 members froze (not that the pinkhaired girl had him worried the slightest bit, but the Uchiha could at least have been fun). The third member had been a Hyuga, her damned Eyes able to follow him at least partially, but a Mizu-Bunshin had taken care of that too. Sadly he was unable to carry more than Kakashi at once, at least with the speed he needed and Haku being on another Mission for Gatou, so of course he went for Kakashi, as he made it possible to deliver uncounted Jutsu AND a Sharingan.

He left the others alive though, as they neither posed a challenge, nor Zabuza wanted to prevent them from becoming one in the future.

Zabuza imitated his Superior, only that his smile WAS genuine. And full of mad Bloodlust.

„The prison of the Kyuubi? Where is he and when will I start?" he asked, killing intent and glee radiating off him like heat from a candle.

„Right now, the Demon-Vessel, by the way his name is Naruto Uzomaki, is close to the border of Fire and Sand. he`s accompanied by another Genin and their Chunin „Leader" to do Guard Duty. Seeing that Fire and Sand are close allies after the stunt Orochimaru pulled with the fake Kazekage 3 years ago, that is further proof of how bad they think of him......" The Mizukage seemed to trail off.

„The Map is in the next room. Go immediately!" He added, shortly refocussing on his subordinate.

Which Zabuza did. With more energy than he had done anything for the better time of a year.

* * *

_He slowly approached the burned remains of a small forest, soaked wet due to the downpour the Ash mixed with the mud to produce blackish mud. Great, not only mud, really staining mud to boot!_

_He scanned the surroundings. Nothing. No Survivors or even recognizable remains of Buildings or corpses. _

_Of course it would have been too much to expect to find an Inn for once, wouldn't it? _

_He decided to keep on walking until he at least found a bit of shelter from the rain, enough time for sleep later._

_Smalch, smalch smlurp he trodded through the mud, his thoughts again drifting back to the times all this had started._

_

* * *

  
_

It had been far too easy to find the team this Uzumaki was with. The followed a small river along the boarder-forest, a thing Zabuza would have severely beaten any Mist-Nin for. Zabuza had a Mizu Bunshin trail them for a day without anyone noticing and found out that the Mizukages conclusions had, as it seemed, been to optimistic of all things! The boy was treated like a better carrier, not like a fellow Ninja. Such a thing would never have happened in Kirigakure. They would either have killed the brat or given him access to everything he needed to achieve his potential. Either remove the threat or risk everything by using that unimaginable power. Kirigakure was never halfhearted.

At least that way he could see that the brat seemed desperate to make the girl, the other Genin, like him, so that one would have to stay alive, for the sake of the brats good will.

The three were just returning from another lap of dangerously boring patrol duty when Zabuza chose to strike. The air was just wet enough for his favorite technique, so he sent a Mizubunshin to make some noise shortly after he had raised the fog. The completely surprised „Ninja" (bah, as if they deserved that title....) tried to dispel it as if it was a Genjutsu, incompetent idiots. The first thing they saw from him was the humongous Blade protruding from the neck of their "leader", a lanky man around 20, followed by a fast kick that sent the brownhaired girl flying against a tree.

Then Zabuza rammed his sword into the ground, put his right ellbow on it and said: „Hey! I thought you might want to see a REAL Ninja for once." While doing so he locked eyes with the kid, his piercing, but for now Killing-intent-less gaze boring into the bright blue eyes of the blonde.

Naruto just gazed flabbergasted at the huge, muscled man that had just slaughtered a Chunin as effortlessly as he would have.., would have..., no, Naruto couldn´t even have killed a fly with that little effort. And a small but clearly audible voice inside him told him how incredibly COOL the move had been. He tried to suppress it, as he had been teached, but he had more pressing matters to deal with now......

At least Tenten was still alive, only unconscious as far as he could see.

„Ah, em, well...." he staggered, but then his „inner Voice" took over, „That was SO cool, how did you do that? The Fog wasn`t a Genjutsu,w as it? And...." He went silent when the figure scratched himself at his bare breast, only now taking in his looks (except the sword, noone could miss THAT).

The Stranger was tall, a good head above Kakashi, and very well muscled, as evidently shown by his bare breast. He wore some kind of Armwarmer-like Things, only made of something like very dark and bigscaled fishhide, black pants and Boots as well as a .... a Kirigakure Hitai-ate!!

„Ah, eh, you´re not gonna kill me, are you?" were the only words that came to his mind.

Zabuza sighed. „No kid, I wont. We Nins from Kirigakure aren't as indiscriminately bloodthirsty as you were led to believe. Don`t piss me off and I wont even hurt, not to mention kill, you. Name`s Zabuza Momoshi, you might have heard of me? No? Well then they treated you worse than we thought...."

„I am Naruto Uzomaki, and what do you mean „worse than we thought?" Naruto blurted out.

„Well, I`m here to make you an offer,boy. Come with me. Join Kirigakure. WE wont hesitate to give you all the Training and education you need to become a REAL Ninja, develop your Power as well as Information on how to harness the Kyubiis." At the panicked glare of the Spiky-haired kid he added: „Nono, don`t panic. As I said, we know what potential lies in your „Guest". Only that he didn`t attack our village, so we don`t harbor ANY bad feelings against you. You`ll have a good life, Training and the prospect of power, if you choose wisely now. So, what`s your Answer?" At saying this, the Demon of the Mist emitted slight Killing intent, just to be sure....

After about 2 minutes of contemplation, full of the memories of Villagers harassing him, Teachers denying him Training, everyone telling him he was Evil Incarnate and the general misery of his life, Narutos face became stern. He looked one last time towards Tenten, then he looked Zabuza straight into the eye and said: „It can`t be worse, but very well much better than in Konoha. I`ll go with you." Then his honest and stern expression vanished and he added: „Plus your sword is way cooler than any weapon I`ve ever seen so far", with one of his rare signature smiles.

Zabuza smiled his special little smile as they ran out of the small forest and into the mist.............


	2. Chapter 1: First Step

Chapter 1

Two blurring forms moved through the mist, a large one with a huge sword on its back up front, a smaller one in bright Orange behind. They kept up a astonishing pace, though still not as fast as they'd been in Konohas Trees.

Zabuza was really impressed by the brats endurance by now. They had been moving at a pace that would have been tough for most Jounin (after all, not all of them had Zabuzas sheer muscle power) but the Vessel of the Kyuubi showed no sign of tiering. And he really WISHED the orange-clad bolt of energy would, as it would reduce his innumerable (though, after a small hit on the head, silent) questions that threatened to snap Zabuzas already thin veil of calmness in two.

„I cant kill him, I cant kill him, I cant kill him... yet....:" were the thoughts of the „Demon of the Mist", as they kept up their run.

Naruto meanwhile was watching Zabuzas back, or more precisely, the huge sword he carried on it.

„How much it might weigh?", the blonde asked himself, „And more importantly, will I get one too once I'm a full fledged Ninja of Kirigakure?"

However it may be, he decided that it was better to follow the huge Ninja more quietly after a while, he seemed a „bit" agitated about something.....

* * *

_Day was slowly fading into night as he approached some slightly rocky hills. Not that the difference was that big, after all the thick clouds rarely let more than dim twilight reach the ground._

_If he just hadn't been that tired, he wouldn't have bothered walking these muddy streets, but his Chakra was about as low as it could get with him still being able to stand upright, so „by foot" it was._

_After he almost walked straight into a cracked tree trunk, the Swordsman decided that it was finally time for a rest. He looked around, and lo and behold, he could see some rocky, mud-free ground. He quickly leaned some of the larger parts of the downed tree on top of them, crawled inside, putting his sword next to his right hand, and finally fell into a deep slumber._

_However, his dreams should not stay peaceful at all........._

_

* * *

  
_

After almost 10 hours of fast, non-stop, Chakra-enhanced travel Zabuza and Naruto finally reached the shore.

„Well then", Zabuza said,"here we are. From this point on it is only about 15 minutes until we reach Kirigakure. However, we have to walk on water for the rest of the way. Can you do that well enough brat?" At that he looked at the still pretty energetic Kid. „Damn", he thought, „Even I'm a bit tired now, his Chakra-reserves must be almost unlimited....."

His train of thought was cut short however, by the blondes questioning look.

„Is that like tree climbing without hands?" he asked innocently. „Because I'm REALLY bad at that....." he added, scratching his head.

„Great. Was there anything AT ALL those Idiots teached you beside the basics on the Academy?"

At asking this his signature scowl returned to Zabuzas face.

„Ah, well", Naruto staggered, „I managed to read parts of the Secret Scroll once, so I can do Kage Bunshin, but other than that, the basics only, I'm afraid." At that he made a face that seemed to say „I'm SO useless".

Hmm, Zabuza thought, Kage Bunshin. Neat. For someone with that much Chakra that could do wonders....

„OK kid, listen up. I neither have the time to teach you finer Chakra Control now, nor do I intend to, so you'll have to cross the Waters with what you can do yourself. I'll go ahead, but stay in sight. See it as your first training lesson in Kirigakure to reach the other side within 20 minutes at most, so swimming wont help you. Its that way, by the way." Stating that, Zabuza stepped onto the water like it was solid earth and began to walk, or more likely jog, outwards into the open sea.

Naruto was close to panic. How the hell was he supposed to cross this part of the ocean without being able to walk on or allowed to swim? His mind raced through various Ideas, including a Kawamiri with Zabuza, but all were discarded due to being either ridiculous or REALLY bad ideas (or both). Shortly after he could no longer see his new „Trainer" (at least he hoped for some Kenjutsu Training from the huge Jounin), he had the saving idea. He immediately made 2 dozen Kage Bunshin, then ordered them to swarm out and collect wood. While they were at it, he made another dozen „at the ready".

About 2 Minutes later they had returned with roughly 8 pieces of wood, all between the size of a Kunai and a small sword. Now it was time for the rest of the plan, he made another 20 or so and let himself as well as the first piece of wood been thrown into the air, where he made more of them to keep himself airborne. Then he threw his piece of wood and Kawamiried with it, thereby ordering his bunshin to throw it after him. As soon as that was done he continued by immediately making more Bunshin and repeating the process as often as necessary. About 4 Minutes later he saw another beach ahead and barely landed on it before falling to the ground huffing like an old Train.

But he made it, first training mastered, he thought, grinning happily.....

Damn, that boy had even more Chakra than he thought. To pull of this trick you had to be on Kage Level! And crazy too, well, at least very ignorant of dangers.

Yeah, the Mizukage would like that boy. Immense reserves, almost friendly towards them already and badly in need of training......

Ah well, time to pick the brat up and bring him to the Mizukage.....

The two slowly walked through the streets of Kirigakure. People shot glances at them, but they widely avoided the feared Jounin and his accomplice. Zabuza had warned Naruto that, for some time at least, his true nature had to remain secret, so the boy was wondering WHY exactly everyone was so damn careful not to get closer than roughly 3m to them.

"Zabuza-Sama, ah, why is everyone avoiding us? They almost seem afraid....:" The boys voice trailed off as the Jounin focused his gaze upon him.

"Easy answer, brat, they're afraid of ME. After all I AM the "Demon of the ...". Oh, damn, he forgot that the brats teachers had been such incompetent idiots.

"OK, you haven't heard of it, so I'll make it short. Until about 18 years ago our Village had a special kind of Final Test for our Genin. To be REAL Ninja of Kirigakure they had to kill another Student in the final Exam. Mostly friends too. Well, when I graduated I killed all other pupils of my Year, as well as some Genin and 2 Chunin who tried to interfere." He kept close watch on the boy while telling him this, so he saw all his reactions first-hand.

Shock. Fear. Irritation. Wonder. All these emotions crossed the boys face.

"Why?", the orange-clad demanded to know. "Why would any village do that? Its sadistic and a waste of people and....:" He was cut short by the Killing Intent emitted from Zabuza. The villagers within sight immediately tried to hide.

"Listen up kiddo. I wont say this twice. You ARE right, but also wrong. The old method made sure that only the BEST of a given class were to graduate. Our overall level in Skill and power was higher than that of any other village. But after my "Rampage" these methods were severely doubted, and 2 years later the old Mizukage died, and the new one shares your "Waste of People" thought, so we don't do it any more. But for the outside world, we still are "The Bloody Mist", as a scary reputation does really help sometimes. And that's that with questions concerning this matter, do I make myself clear?" During the whole speech Zabuzas Killing Intent varied, going between barely noticeable and really strong.

Therefore Naruto got it.

A short while later they arrived at a large, round building. The Mizukages Office.

"Now then"; Zabuza said, "Get on in." Thereby gesturing with his right hand towards the door.

Naruto gulped, and slowly walked into the dark building. The first room was sparsely lit, but he could see the woman sitting behind a desk. She raised her brows. "And who do you think you are, entering the Mizukages office building uninvited?" her tone was cold, piercing, and the amount of Strength in her voice made Naruto immediately rate her Chunin or higher.

"Ah, em, well...." he staggered, "I'm Naruto Uzomaki and Zabuza Momoshi-sama said I should enter to see the Mizukage!" He anxiously waited for her reaction.

Her eyes scanned him intently. "Good. I've been expecting you. You can go in. its the first door on the left."

As the boy walked on her eyes followed him. She could feel the enormous Chakra reserves this boy had, and yet he seemed shy and unskilled. Also he wore a Konohagakure Headband of all things! What had the old man come up with again this time?

Naruto slowly and carefully entered the dim room behind the door he was ordered towards.

He couldn't see a thing in it, only guess at shadows. So he was quite startled when a smooth, old but still powerful voice suddenly spoke up.

"Welcome, young one! Have a seat, so that we may talk!" At that a small, bluish light appeared near the far left end of the room. Just bright enough to illuminate the typical "Kage" hat of a man sitting in some kind of broad, bluish chair, as well as a smaller, wooden chair in front of it. He followed the order and sat down in that chair.

"Well, well", the voice continued as soon as he had taken his seat, "You surely seem to be intimidated more than I would have expected you, the container of something as frightening as the Nine-Tails, to be by a little bit of "foreign Village" flair." The man chuckled, it sounded nothing like the kind, friendly chuckle of the 3rd.

"But where are my manners, I am the Mizukage, the 4th by the way, of Kirigakure. Welcome to my village, Naruto Uzomaki!"

At that Naruto looked up, as it had sounded really happy, as far as he could tell. He still couldn't see the man's face however, only the shadow of his hat.

"Let me explain to you the terms of your stay here first, so to prevent any misconceptions in the future. You are NOT to tell anyone specifically what you are. For everyone except Zabuza, myself and your future Trainers you'll simply be a deserter from Fire who is the last member of an almost forgotten Bloodline that offers you tremendous Chakra reserves as well as other, up to now unknown, abilities. This should explain enough to the rest of the village. Now for the rules and laws. I don't know exactly how Konoha handles it, but for Ninja of our Village there are only 3 Laws.

1.: Follow the orders of your superiors. 2.: Always do your best to protect the village and make it prosper. 3.: Strafe to achieve the absolute maximum of power you can, with all your power, as long as this does not conflict with the first two laws. Understood?"

Naruto was surprised. Only 3 Laws? But they were clear enough, so he nodded.

"Good." the Mizukage stated. "Now for the more detailed information you need for your situation. As an important new asset to our village, I have already secured you a house and the monthly wager of a beginning Chunin." He smiled as he saw Narutos flabbergasted expression. "Remember, you ARE to be one of the most powerful assets our village will have, so its in our best interest to offer you everything you need. That does of course NOT mean you'll be hatched and cuddled. Which brings me to the next part. You'll be having 3 trainers. The first one will be Zabuza, he will give you Tai- and Kenjutsu Training, as well as be the only one except myself with complete freedom to discipline you, should it proof necessary. Within the week you will be introduced to both your new Genjutsu and Ninjutsu Trainers, but for now, get settled and get to know the village better. Your Training with Zabuza will start in 2 days." After almost gesturing Naruto out, the shadowed figure seemed to remember something. He took a small bag out of his left sleeve. "Ah, I almost forgot it. Here is your first wager. Don't spend all of it at once!" With hat he was dismissed.

Naruto walked out of the building and felt like in one of his many dreams. He was welcome, he had money and a HOUSE, would be trained without limits and no one knew he had a Demon inside of him. Well, almost no one, and those who knew didn't fear him! Great!

Only that in his dreams it had always been Konoha to treat him like that......

Zabuza saw the kid come out roughly half an hour after he had entered, with a small bag in his hands and a wide, somewhat unbelieving smile on his lips. Of course he had been informed by a Mizu-Bunshin of the Mizukage already, so he knew of his new "duty", damn. He suddenly stood next to the boy and hit him on the head. "Wake up, brat! I'm gonna show you your house now, so come and see if you can follow me!".

At that he jumped onto the next roof and began to move through the village on the rooftops, the boy following him after a short moment of staggered surprise.

The hunt went for almost 10 minutes, but at last Naruto was able to catch up to his new Sensei on top of a rather small, round, 2-storied building.

"`k brat, that's your house now. Get in and get settled. I'll come to get you early enough, so enjoy a bit of rest (at least I need it, he added in his mind).

Which Naruto did.

**HIS** house consisted of 4 rooms, 2 on ground level and 2 on top, his refrigerator was full of fish, vegetables and sauces (no ramen though, but nothings perfect) and his wardrobe consisted of 6 dark-blue Ninjasuits with black Boots and shoulder pads. Within the same room there also were 12 Kunai, 24 Shuriken and even a Ninja-to! The most important thing however was his new Kirigakure Hitai-ate. He stood there for a minute or two, looking at it, then he removed his old headband and finally made the first step in his new life as a Ninja of the Mist..........


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Walk

Chapter 2

Naruto woke from his slumber (which had come late but with a Vengeance) sometime along noon. Getting up and suddenly remembering WHERE he was, he instantly went for the window.

Along the street that led to his house little flecks of fog were drifting (at NOON), as well as a hand full of people in mostly dark blue clothing.

He would have to get used to the dimness of Kirigakures almost permanently clouded sky and fogged streets, he thought. But first he had to see more of the town, as his chase the night before had left him no time to look out for anything but Zabuza. He went for the bathroom and took a LONG shower (after all, no need to be ecologically minded with water when the whole Village swam in it, right?) he put on some underwear and then proceeded to dress as a Ninja of The Hidden Mist for the first time. The blue fabric was smooth, a bit elastic, but luckily no Spandex like Gai and Lee wore, and fit him quite well. The shoulder pads also incorporated a small plate on his breast, offering additional protection without weighing more than 1kg, as well as sheaths for 2 Kunai per side..

And finally it was the Hitai-ate`s turn. Looking himself over in the mirror Naruto couldn't believe how much more intimidating (and less „Hello, please kill me") he looked, yes, he liked his new clothes. He then clapped the Ninja-to to his belt (at the back, parallel to the ground.), he would need to get used to the weapon being there, he thought, and put 2 more Kunai and 6 Shuriken into the small pouch on his left hip. All ready, a true Ninja of the Hidden Mist!

Now time for breakfast!

**ZM**

Zabuza stood hidden in the Mist (he...) near Narutos house. He had watched the brat put on his gear and therefore expected him to come out soonish.

Well, that had been almost 40 minutes ago, and it seemed he was STILL eating! Where did he put all that? After all, the boy was still rather short for a 15-year old. Perhaps the Kyubiis Fire insta-burned most of the food? Ah well.....there he comes, he thought to himself.

**ZM**

The Day was foggy and clamp, but his clothes were clearly made for such surroundings, as they didn't draw any water like his jumpsuit would have. So Naruto strolled down the street leading away from his house, looking forward to a nice, peaceful day of exploration without any troublesome "Demon! We'll show you why...." and other bullshit.

Man, was he wrong.

**ZM**

Zabuza followed the brat, still hidden, though not as much from Naruto, who probably would have overlooked a whole TEAM following him, but from the other villagers. No need to alert the boy by suddenly making most people on the street trying to hide, after all....

He now had reached the first crossing on his way and started down left hand.

Good, that would lead him to the smaller market. Time for the „Socializing Observation" the Mizukage had ordered him too. Hopefully it wouldn't take long, as he had scheduled a sparring against a Special Jounin for 2 o'clock......

**ZM**

Naruto slowly walked down the street towards a small market, thereby looking left and right. The round, rather short buildings were mostly painted in shades of blue and grey, the windows were many but mostly small, and all of them seemed like seashells had been used as model.

The people around him kept watching him from below hats, around corners and out of windows. All of them trying to be rather sneaky. Well, since HE could spot them, he really doubted that any Ninja were among them. What prevented all this from bothering him was the fact that they showed genuine interest and curiosity on their faces, littered with a bit of careful respect. Nothing of the fear or hate he was accustomed to from Konoha. Yes, this village really was nothing like Konoha at all....

At reaching the market he looked around, searching for a Vendor offering Ramen. Then he redoubled his efforts. Nothing!!

Was that even possible? How in the world was a Village supposed to run without a Ramen Stand?

"Excuse me", he approached a straw-hat wearing Vegetable Vendor, "Can you tell me where I can get Ramen here?"

The elderly man looked him up, recognizing his Hitai-ate, but likely not him, and answered: "Well Ninja-san, there is no Ramen Vendor in the Village, as far as I know." Seeing the despair mixed with anger in Narutos face he quickly added "But there is a stand for fried noodles and seafood snacks on the north side!" Glancing at the Ninja that stood before him the old man wondered „How long has it been since he was here? Doesn't he remember Ramen was banned after the „Chuzija-Incident?"

Naruto thought it over, deciding that fried noodles, although clearly non-ramen, would serve their purpose for a while, thanked the man and walked off to the northern rim of the market.

**ZM**

OK, Zabuza thought, he has spoken with one citizen, 3 more to go.......

Damn socializing-program. How the Mizukage always kept coming up with new ways to waste his time was impressive. And annoying. Impressively annoying.

**ZM**

After a little chat with the Noodle-Vendor (and little luck in convincing him to attempt some ramen) Naruto left with a bag of noodles. So what if there was no ramen in this town, he would go and make some himself!

Now time to get the other things he needed for his plan: Vegetables, Eggs, spices and meat....

**ZM**

"And that's number 4, finally I can get off this damnable boring observation." With that thought Zabuza teleported to the training area Nr. 7.

"Well well, there you are. Been waiting almost an hour. " A female voice greeted him at arrival.

He turned around, only to feel the finger of somebody poke him in the neck. "Gotcha! You need to work on your perception, "Demon"." The same voice added with an almost audible smile from right behind him.

This time he turned around slowly, seeing a slim, roughly 5.7 tall woman with auburn hair standing right in front of him, obviously very relaxed and smirking.

"The old man told you to expect me?" she asked.

"No, the Mizukage didn't mention whom I was to meet here for training, but I'm looking forward to beat the crap out of you, Nahema!" with that he drew his Sword.

"Ts, ts, man relax, why my Grandfather keeps on depending on you is a mystery to me. No, we're not to fight here and now. You re to tell me....." At that the huge sword almost beheaded her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted while sidestepping Zabuzas next blow.

"Having some long due fun." he grunted, continuing to swing in changing patterns at her.

He would be damned if he'd let her off without a scar this time! While still swinging his sword with his right hand, he made 3 signs with his left, firing a Water Bullet at the woman. Sadly however, she avoided that too. And even worse, she suddenly vanished. Frantically looking around, Zabuza suddenly heard Water rushing towards him. "Great, a Water Dragon." he thought to himself. Ah well, wanted to show it to her last time already, so.....

The Demon made 2 handsigns and channelled quite some Chakra into his sword, then he lunged _towards _the Dragon, attacking the water-made beast midair with a vertical slash that spluttered it all across the training ground.

"Now, Nahema, your favourite Jutsu won't work against me. Come out and fight me!!" Zabuza shouted, his trademark mad, glaring smile plastered onto his face.

What he didn't see was the woman doing another Jutsu, hidden behind a small rock to his left. Suddenly the earth cracked below his feet and a fist made of stone shot out, connecting with his chin. He was thrown into a backflip, but managed to land controlled, immediately slashing at the "arm". However, other than the Water Dragon, this Jutsu held, at least until he attacked a second time. Mid swing however he suddenly heard a "OK. You win, big guy!" from right behind him. Too late to abandon his swing for another attack to that direction, he went through the arm with full force, thereby shattering it, following the flow and spinning around, brandishing his giant sword, ready to attack again.

Only to witness Nahema sitting there, grinning.

"So, the Old man told me I'll be getting a new pupil soon. You're gonna tell me about him now or not?" she inquired, her eyes twinkling.

Grumbling he put his sword back onto his back. No use fighting after the opponent admitted defeat, after all. Even if he wasn't so sure if the Granddaughter of the Mizukage had been serious. But well, he HAD dispelled her favourite Jutsu with ease. Good enough for today.

"OK girl," he began, "Your new Pupil is Naruto Uzomaki. He's.. Wait, do your "Antispy" Jutsu first!" That got him an intense glance from her, but she obeyed and went through the 15 hand seals.

"OK. We're safe from curious ears now. Spill it!" she said, interest clear in her voice.

"Good. As I said, his name is Naruto Uzomaki, he is a deserter from Konohagakure." At that Nahemas Eyes widened. "Wait, it gets better. He has the Nine tails sealed inside him."

Zabuza watched the female Special Jounin closely as he said that. He was not disappointed, as she shot upwards, glaring him into the eyes. "WHAT!? Are you joking? No, not you. Damn, how is that even possible?"

Sighing Zabuza went through the same explanation the Mizukage had given him, closing with "So, now we have a boy of 15 years with almost unlimited stamina and Chakra reserves but no skill whatsoever except the Academy Basics and Kage Bunshin. A free slate for Kirigakures best Ninjutsu-Specialist to fill."

That silenced her for a while. While he watched her pondering what she had just learned, Zabuza mentally made a note. He would have to warn the brat of Nahemas habits with pupils. Otherwise a very unhealthy admiration would be the result.

"Good." she finally spoke up, "I'll train him starting in 4 days. Who will be the other trainers?" At that Zabuza smiled madly. "Great," Nahema responded. "Just please be sure for once not to damage him too badly, ok? I need him to be able to move his hands at least, after all....."

Zabuza kept smiling. Nahema admitted defeat by raising her brows.

Then he added: "I'm not entirely sure who will be his Genjutsu trainer, but I assume the Mizukage will choose Genzo or Hohiro, as secrecy is paramount. So, please spill it to the wrong people, so that I can finally kill you, k?" he added. No humour detectable in his voice.

Nahema sighed and turned her eyes upwards before teleporting away......

* * *

_The Swordsman lay under his makeshift roof, raindrops falling through the spaces between the pieces of shattered tree he had used to build it._

_All around the night was full of the noise of falling rain. But no other sounds were audible, as if there was no life left at all in the area._

_In his dream there must have been a dangerous situation, because his right hand tightened around the grip of his sword, causing a sad little sound from the completely wet bandages around his hand and the swords grip. _

_It didn´t take long however, and he relaxed once more, finally some more soothing sleep perhaps?_

_Whatever the reason, his breathing slowed and he slept on, more quiet and peaceful, for a time at least......._

**

* * *

**

Naruto had just returned from his search for a spice shop, when he saw 3 Ninja of Kirigakure coming his way. They all looked around his age, 1 wore shoulder pads like himself, the other 2 only the blue Ninja suit. "Probably these pads are Kirigakures version of a Chunin vest?" he pondered.

He kept on walking until the three closed the street in front of him.

"Hey there, new guy," the obvious leader said. "How about you tell us, as our newest member, where you´re from and why you´re here?" The tone in which he said it was all too familiar for Naruto. The boy was out for a fight and thought himself in the stronger position. Setting his bag aside, he relaxed his neck a bit, while thinking about valid solutions for this problem. "The Mizukage said nothing about any law prohibiting brawls, nor did he forbid me to use Kage-Bunshin. So, why don't I go and make the right impression from the start?" he was oblivious to the fact that the last sentence came from his "inner voice", and answered: "I´m here because I have a very good chance of strengthening our village. By the way, Zabuza Momoshi-sama brought me here." At that one of the Genin made a step backwards, but was stopped by a glare from his superior.

"So, the "Demon" brought you here? You must be a hell of a fighter then...." the muscular Ninja drawled. At that Naruto realized that all other people in sight had retreated. No sense in waiting then....

With a small (for him that is) burst of Chakra he shouted "Kage Bunshin". Instantly the three offending boys were surrounded by roughly 60 Narutos, all drawing Kunai from their shoulder pads.

He left them 3 seconds to become afraid, then all 60 of him jumped them.

It didn't take long until the three were beaten senseless.

Well, that had been fun, Naruto thought, as he picked up his bag, and would certainly help him get the respect he so desperately wanted. He wasn't entirely sure if he had acted correct, but it had been fun (and good for his soul) so he didn´t care much. Now, time to go to his house and try to make some ramen. After all, he had watched Ichiraku do it for hundreds of times right in front of him, knew all needed parts and had a kitchen too.....

**ZM**

As Zabuza returned to the village, he saw a small number of people standing in the middle of the street. At getting closer he noticed that they surrounded 3 downed Ninja, ah, the Kuran-Brothers and Umo Karai. They were troublemakers, akin to Zabuza in spirit some said, but lacking all the prowess you needed if you honestly wanted to travel that road. "So, lets see who knocked them out this time", he thought.

At his arrival all but 2 of the citizens scattered back to their houses. Eyeing the 2 remaining, Zabuza lifted his left brow. No need to speak, they would answer him anyway.

"Zabuza-sama!" the smaller of the 2, a stocky man around 40, bowed, then spoke up. "They, they tried to bully the new Ninja, the blond you led into the village yesterday. He told them you had brought him here, but they didn't retreat. He then suddenly made an, an Army out of, of....himself and knocked them out...:" the man staggered to explain.

"Ah." Zabuza thought. "he got it all by himself. Perhaps the brat had promise after all......."

To the villagers he only nodded towards the three, then down the street. They understood and hastily went to get a small wagon to transport the 3 to the infirmary.

**ZM**

Meanwhile Naruto had gotten fully into his first try to make ramen. His kitchen held all items he needed, so he went to work as soon as he got home. However, he soon noticed, it was a completely different thing WATCHING ramen be made and making it himself. Even with the help of 2 Kage-Bunshin he was unable to prevent noodles and fat from falling into the fire. That itself wouldn´t have been that bad, had he immediately noticed. But it took the fire to rise considerably until the distracted blond realized his new kitchen was on fire! He made more Kage-Bunshin and sent them to form a chain and get water. Even so, the smell of charcoal and burnt fat would linger for a while, and the thick smoke didn´t go unnoticed either. No, that was not the Impression he wanted to make.

Zabuza stood near Narutos house, pondering his new "pupils" actions.

Only one day in the village, and already the boy had proven his worth by showing his strength. Indeed, promising

Yes, Zabuza was rather pleased with Narutos Actions. That is, until the brat managed to set his kitchen on fire while trying to cook ramen. Some days it simply didn´t pay to get out of bed.......

**ZM**

* * *

**Attention Readers: Please review! I need more feedback after all!**

Forgive the crappy formating, FF wont keep the one I did in the actual Document......


	4. Chapter 3: Running Circles

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry for the delay, work is very straining at the moment. Its pretty hard to relax for writing after around 10 hours of sitting in front of a PC at work. As soon as the amount lessens a bit, I'll be back to my intended interval of roughly one chapter per week. **

**I do hope you will still enjoy the fic, and of course review! **

**

* * *

  
**

Zabuza stood unmoving on the upmost branch of a dead tree, split by a Raiton Jutsu long ago, and kept looking out for „The Demon Brat". Naruto was supposed to arrive any minute now, so he was getting impatient pretty fast. Being late for his first Training Session? Smiling madly he kept waiting.

He would teach the boy.....

Naruto had desperately been hastening around in the village, all in search for that stupid gate Zabuza had ordered him to go through. Damn him if he'd be late in his first session of Tai-Jutsu training! Jumping onto a nearby house he finally got a look at the door. It was made of shining, very dark blue plates, roughly 3m high and wide and everybody seemed to ignore it.

Running frantically towards it, he didn't manage to stop early enough, resulting in his left shoulder bumping into the gate. It seemed to ripple at that, but Naruto quickly made the mumbling sound Zabuza had told him to make, and the Door opened far enough to let him through.

Ah, there he was. About time, Zabuza thought, meanwhile silently pulling his Training sword from its sheath. "Yeah, run little boy. Not looking around you? I'll beat that idiocity out of your lazy, maltrained ass soon enough........." he thought to himself.

When Naruto reached the rocky clearing at the Grounds centre, Zabuza teleported directly behind him, and with a "Grmh" struck him in the back with his huge weapon.

The Brat was smashed into the nearest rock, a flat thing of roughly 4m height, and slacked down to the ground.

As he tried to get up again, Zabuza aimed another strike at him, this time slightly missing (good, he had some reflexes at least) and scattering roughly a quarter of the rock to splinters. With a panicked glare Naruto tried to get some distance between himself and Zabuza. Another mistake he would remove from the brats portfolio, Zabuza thought, letting the blonde run for a few seconds, just before suddenly standing in his way, swinging his leg in a quick, straight up-kick, which threw the Demon-vessel high up into the air.

"Ah, I better meet him up there", the Demon thought, then jumped too and smashed the battered youth forceful towards the ground.

"OK brat", he said as soon as Naruto began to struggle to his feet, "This beating was to demonstrate that what you are now is everything but a Ninja. Care to tell me what you think you did wrong?" At that the swordsman glared madly.

"Cough, ah, damn...." Naruto muttered, before trying to think straight enough to answer the question. "Ah, I didn't look around enough?" he tried half-heartedly.

"True. But that's only one of 4 points. I am wondering more and more what your trainers and their superiors were thinking in training you that badly........". At that Naruto started to hang his head.

As soon as Zabuza was out of the brats vision, he charged him, landing a heavy knee in his stomach, followed up by a sweep of the training sword that sent the blonde flying again.

"DAMN!" he shouted, "What were we just talking about? What led you to believe you could drop your guard while we are talking?"

Naruto stood up, his shaking hands holding his stomach. His eyes had a dull, resigned expression.

"Damn", Zabuza thought, I forgot how the village treated him. Ah, well, time for a little "Nice Guy" then, enough time to have fun with him later on......:"

"OK boy, sit down. I'm gonna tell you a few basics and you better LISTEN! First, I didn't do this because I fear or hate you. Only to show you where your training is lacking (which is almost everywhere, he added silently).

Second: Never, ever!, drop your guard unless you are SURE you're alone or other Ninjas you trust are standing guard! That's the damn CORE of being a Ninja, being alert and ready to react to threats to you and your village, anytime!"

At that he shot a questioning look at the kid, who nodded in understanding (or at least submission, both would work for now, Zabuza mused).

"Third: Always try to act according to your enemies strengths, as soon as you can gauge them, in a fight. When before you tried to put distance between us even though you knew that range is no problem for me, it was the dumbest thing you could do, get it?" Another nod, this time Zabuza was almost sure the brat really got it.

"And lastly, listen to your trainers, which at least right now means me. We WANT you to grow stronger after all. But I wont be nice and slow with it, you're almost 16 and on the skill level of a 12 year old at most, so we WILL move fast, understood?" At that he emitted a little bit of killing intent.

"Yes, Zabuza-Sensei!" Naruto declared.

"Most of his bruises seem almost healed, so we can pro.... Wait, what? How can that be" Zabuza looked his pupil over more thoroughly. "How is it you're almost healed again?" he inquired sharply.

"Ah, the Kyuubi`s Chakra has this effect. I heal bruises and small wounds within a few minutes at most. A broken arm needs perhaps a day or so......" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Hmm", Zabuza thought, "That's great! This way I can go almost all out and don't haver to worry about disabling him for long.....:"

The smile that appeared on his teachers face made Naruto gulp......

**ZM**

A totally exhausted Naruto opened the door to his house at roughly 6 pm. Zabuza had smashed, kicked, tripped, thrown, knocked and otherwise "forcibly moved" him around the training ground for more than 4 hours. In this time he seemed to have only one goal in mind: To test Narutos regenerative abilities and stamina to their utmost maximum, which was reached after he had disabled his pupil roughly 20 times by finally breaking his arm in two separate locations.

With a smirk he had called for a Medic Nin to heal the broken arm, but nothing else and sent Naruto back to rest, announcing they would continue the next morning.

Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all, he thought, but this was now his home and Zabuza his Sensei, so he sighed, showered, ate and went to bed.....

Zabuza meanwhile sat in his main Inn, drinking Sake and stretching his hurting legs. Damn, this kid could take damage like no one he had ever heard about. He had been really happy when the brats arm finally broke, so he had an excuse to abort the training, or else he would have started to show signs of weakness (mainly more sweat, but still.....).

"Hey, another one", he ordered, while pondering what to do with the blonde tomorrow. After all it was his last day as Narutos only trainer, the day after that Nahema would get her shot too, so he would have far less time to maximize the Kids physical advantages........

Ah well, time enough to think about it tomorrow, he thought, and added a "Leave the bottle" to the Innkeeper.

The rest of the evening was rather relaxing for the "Demon of the Mist".

**ZM**

The next Morning, Zabuza sat on a small stone at Training Ground 4, waiting for Naruto to make his appearance.

AGAIN.

He really had to get that brat a Jutsu-powered Alarm Clock. Best with some Raiton Jutsu, note: Ask Mizukage about that. Or he could always go for the more drastic approach.....

While he pondered his options, a wary and tired Naruto jogged onto the Training ground. This time only minutes late. Still, a little punishment was in order, so his trademark glare would have to do.

"Well, late again, aren't we", Zabuza drawled, fixing his glare at the boys eyes, "No matter how tired you may be, your duty to your superiors and the village HAS to come first. Remember that!"

Naruto nodded.

"Good, now sit down here", while saying that he gestured towards a small bush close to the stone he sat on. The boy did so, always keeping his guard up and his eyes focused on Zabuza. Good, he had started to learn. "Now, as you know tomorrow, respectively the day after tomorrow, you'll start your training with your two other teachers as well, so we only have today to test out the maximum of your "Bloodline" without depraving you of the needed condition to follow your other teachers as well....." He let the words stand, waiting for questions from the blonde. Which of course promptly made their entrance.....

"Zabuza-Sensei, who else will be training me? And what exactly do you mean by "test my Bloodline to its maximum"?"

"Well kid, your Ninjutsu trainer will be Nahema, a 17 year old Special Jounin of our village. She might be weak physically, but her Ninjutsu is better than every ones here, except the Mizukage." Seeing the face of his pupil light up, he hastened to add his warnings. "But don't freak out. She might look all cute and seem friendly, but she lives up to her namesake (a/N: a combined word meaning Demon witch, NOT the NATO Helicopter!!). Don't let her get to you, as it will be unpleasant to kick any idiocities that might cause out of you again.......for you that is" he added with a smirk.

"Which brings us to your Genjutsu Trainer. As the Mizukage informed me this morning, you'll be trained Genjutsu by Hohiro. He's a strange kind of Ninja, calm, relaxed and far too nice for my liking, but I assume you'll get along well enough. If you want to know anything else about them...." at saying this, he was instantly interrupted by the boy jumping up and starting to spill various questions. That did not deter him however, and he finished: "Ask THEM, not me." At the sad look of his pupil he added "You can still ask me other general Info about the village though, as long as you don't bother me too much." At that he really tried to look a bit more trustworthy, but neither his huge sword nor his , ahem, individual stile of clothing helped much in achieving this goal.

Still, the kid was brave enough to inquire more information.

"Well, ah, could you tell me more about the village then? How old is it? How many Ninja do we have? How many people in general? Who are the strongest and most well known Ninja?....

At Zabuzas glassy expression Naruto stopped asking further questions.

"Damn, what did I agree to....." Zabuza thought, well, better get it over with, hmm?.

"OK, lets see, the Village was founded by the first Mizukage 38 years ago during the Great Shinoby Wars of that time, mainly as a remote refugee for Ninjas who shared his ideas.

Not counting Academy pupils we have roughly 180 Ninjas right now, parted to 61 Genin, 80 Chunin, 16 Special Jounin, 18 Jounin, 4 Elite Jounin and the Mizukage. As you can see, we still lack the numbers of other villages, but our levels in skill and power are far better."

"As for the general number: who knows? Who cares? My guess is about 5500, a few more or less.

Your last question however....:" his voice went silent, as he glared intently at the boy.

"You´re not trusted and experienced enough now to get that info. However," he added at seeing the blonde looking very sad, "I can give you a look at 3 of our best from the outside, as I have a mostly recent Bingo Book of Konoha that details a few of our rank. You'll find it in your house tonight!"

After that, another 5 hours of gruelling physical exercise (e.g. savage beatings) followed.

The boy might not have been the brightest, or the fastest learner, but his physical talent was undeniable. Zabuza had to use more of his strength already to send him flying, and his speed was picking up too. Nice, if he kept that up, after 2 weeks he might even be able to pose a smaller challenge (that is, as long as I use my Training sword, Zabuza smirked inwardly....).

"OK boy, dismissed for today, get cleaned up and relax. Tomorrow you'll start your training with Nahema at Training Ground 3 at precisely 8 o'clock. DONT be late!"

The brat slumped off the training ground, towards a good meal and his warm bed.....

Zabuza on the other hand had a little due visit with the Mizukage.....

**ZM**

"Come in", he heard the Kage´s voice through the door, as soon as he had entered the waiting room.

He entered and was surprised that the old man didn't pull off his "blue light in the dark" show this time. Instead he saw Hohiro leave the room. He eyed the other Shinobi, again wondering how someone with an appearance like that, slight belly, fat over his (agreeable pretty strong) muscles, tossled, dark blond hair and Goatee, could be one of the most feared Jounin of the village. He didn't even TRY to look intimidating for gods sake!

"Ah, well, later, now lets see what the old man wants." he thought, taking his usual stand exactly opposite the Kages Desk.

"Sit down, Zabuza-san. Some tea? No? I thought as much....

Now tell me, how was training with Naruto today?"

"Well," Zabuza started, "He is very far behind regarding technique, quite a bit behind in terms of speed and perception, his strength is good but damn, his stamina and that damned regeneration are simply..."

"Astounding?" the Mizukage interrupted him before he could get to another curse.

"Well, yeah, suppose so. I beat him for more than 4 hours on 2 days in a row, and yet, the day after, he's back to normal. Most bruises are healed within 5 minutes. If I can get his Taijutsu up to date, he'll be a challenge for most Ninja who don't favour the "one-shot-kill"." Zabuza didn't like it much, but he had to give credit where it was due.

"Well then," the Mizukage continued, "As you might have suspected when seeing Hohiro leaving my office, I have now talked with all of his trainers. And therefore I have a pretty good daily regimen set up for him. You, as his prime teacher, will have training lessons every day from 10 to 12.30 o'clock. 2 days per week, at your choice by the way, you can have another hour at 6 pm. Nahema, as the only one of you 3 who is usually awake at this time, will get the morning hours every 2nd day, Hohiro the Afternoon from 2pm to 5 pm alternating with Nahema. This will give all of you enough time to get some skill into him without neglecting his free time overtly, don't you agree?"

Zabuza could hardly argue about that, though he would have liked to have more time, this was about as good as he could get. "Yeah, that's fine with me. Starting his training tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Dismissed."

And with that Zabuza left.

**ZM**

The next morning, Naruto carefully approached Training ground 3 to meet Nahema. So far he was still a bit tired from the last days ordeals, but his regeneration (and the fact he had food, a shower and a warm bed) had put him back to shape quite well. He just hoped that the woman would not be as bad as Zabuza had said she would.....

"Hey, you there," he heard a voice, breaking him out of his musings. Turning around he saw a slim, long-legged woman (or girl?) with auburn hair, big hazel Eyes and a very beautiful, high-cheeked face standing to his right. He was pretty sure she hadn't been there a moment ago, but well.....

"Ah, hello." He replied "You must be Nahema-Sensei, right?"

"Yes, Naruto, how perceptive of you." The smirk made her eyes glitter. Oh god, hopefully he hadn't trampled on her feelings or somesuch. He remembered Sakuras reactions well enough, and this girl was a Special Jounin.......

"Relax kid. I'm not Zabuza. I wont hurt you unless it is absolutely necessary for your training." As she said that she started walking towards a small grassy hill. "Now then, why don't you come along?" she inquired, not even turning her head to face him, so he followed.

She sat down on top of the little hill and pointed her finger slightly below her. "Sit down, will you? I intend to tell you a few things and don't want you to squirm around to much."

Naruto made haste to comply, then looked up at his newest Sensei with interest.

"OK, where to begin..." she mumbled, "Ah yes. I am Nahema, the foremost Ninjutsu Specialist of our Village, as Zabuza has undoubtedly told you. I will teach you all I can about Ninjutsu in general, and as soon as we have determined your Elemental Affinity, some Info about the Elements as such. After that..." She realized that he looked up at her with a very puzzled expression.

"What is it? Don't tell me you don't even know WHAT Elemental Affinities mean?" He nodded, a sheepish expression slowly creeping back onto his face.

Nahema sighed deeply. "Well, it seems Zabuza did not exaggerate your lack of proper Training. So back to the basics it is then,"

She squirmed around a bit to find a more comfortable position, then looked Naruto straight into the eyes. "OK, the basics. There are 5 Elements, which are Air, Water, Earth, Fire and Lightning. Almost all existing Jutsu that are not tied to a Bloodline can be clearly placed to one or more of these Elements. There is a bunch of so called "Sub elements" too, which are both exceedingly rare and due to the far smaller number of Jutsus dedicated to them, less useful, but they tend to be more powerful in some areas, also the have no Counter-element. They are Metal, Wood and Ice. Clear so far?"

Naruto had a pretty easy time catching up with those facts, so he nodded.

"Good," Nahema continued, "Most people have a clear affinity for one of the 5 basic Elements. Exceptions tend to be special Bloodlines, like Konohas Hyuga for example, who usually don't have any affinity at all. Whenever you use Jutsus that are of "your" element you need less Chakra to do so. Also learning them is a bit easier. When you're advanced enough you can even manipulate parts of your Element without the use of a Jutsu, or modify a Jutsus effects "on the fly", which can lead to interesting results. However, your Affinity also gives you a weakness against the Element strongest against your own. "

At that she stopped again, a questioning expression on her face, but strangely Naruto had understood it all, so he nodded.

"Well, seems you're not that slow after all. Now I will give you a sheet of special paper used to determine your Affinity. Simply channel Chakra into it, as much as you can without too much effort." She drew a sheet of white Paper out of a pocket at her back and gave it to Naruto. He looked at it intently, it seemed completely mundane, if a bit thicker than regular paper.

He concentrated and channelled Chakra into it. As nothing happened, he almost panicked and channelled far more Chakra into the small sheet, as much as he could in the short time, just as Nahema started to say "OK, it should show your Affinity after a few...." the paper split in half in the middle, one of its halves instantly evaporating into dust, the other one bursting into a flashing, bright-white Flame.

Dodging back Nahema looked at the boy "What the hell", she thought to herself, "2 Elements? And so strong to boot, very promising for someone that young....... Seems he's worth the effort after all." Thinking this to herself, a small smile crossed her lips.

"Well, that's terrific! You have Earth and Fire Affinities, both very strong!" She smiled widely while saying this, and Naruto found himself unconsciously answering with a smile of his own.

Finally, it seemed, he showed potential in something other than taking consecutive beatings without longer lasting harm.....

"However," Nahema continued, "This does also mean that I myself cannot teach you control of your Elements, as my Elements are Lightning and Water. We will therefore concentrate on Chakra Control and of course Jutsus. Your Fire Affinity you'll have to research all by yourself, I'm afraid, as no Shinobi of our Village has shown this affinity yet, but luckily your Genjutsu Trainer Hohiro is an Earth type too, so that should be no problem." Inward she found it both hard to believe how strong his affinities were and sad that her pupil did not share any of her own.

"Now to the Elements Strengths and weaknesses. We`ll begin with your own, as they will be most important to your further training. Fire is strong against Air and weak against Water, Earth is strong against Water and weak against Lightning. So a skirmish between us two would be interesting." she added in between, a small smile tugging at her lips. "lastly, Air is strong against Lighning. THats all with theory for today"

"Now, to our first lesson. Water walking!"

Which they tried for more than 2 hours, to Narutos chargrim he had no luck whatsoever in walking on water at all.

His mood was even worsened when he went to Zabuza the afternoon, and got beaten and kicked all over the training grounds AGAIN. As it seemed his Sensei was all into using the last day he could torture him for more than 2 hours to its fullest, and so Naruto was VERY tired, bruised and beaten up when he got home. However: he seemed to get used to it, because after a load of food (mainly fish and rice) he felt more than fit enough to go through the 3 Pages of the Konoha Bingo book Zabuza had left on his table. After all, he WAS pretty curious about the point of view his former village held about his new trainers.......

It read:

Bingo Book of Konohagakure Revised Edition 5

Year 3 of the Godaime Hokage

Kirigakure Nins

1.: Zabuza Momoshi:

Alias: None, Zabuza always travels as himself.

Titles: The Demon of the Bloody Mist, The Silent Killer, The 1. Swordsman of Kirigakure

Description: Size: 6 foot 7 Inch, weight: around 235lbs, hair colour: dark brown, Eye colour: Black

Age: 29

Estimated Overall Level: Elite Jounin (raised from Jounin after Capture of Kakashi Hatake)

Taijutsu: High Jounin

Ninjutsu: Jounin

Genjutsu: Low Jounin

Kenjutsu: Elite Jounin+

Village Rank: Elite Jounin

Elemental Affinity: Water, perhaps second, if yes: unknown

Well-known Deeds: Killing his whole Graduation Class, various Genin and 3+ Chunin at the Age of 11, when graduating from Kirigakures Academy, Capture of Kakashi Hatake, has not lost a Sword fight ever (since records, e.g. 9 years).

Advice: Approach only with vastly superior numbers, if possible use Earth Jutsu to immobilize him. If neither one is feasible, avoid confrontation! Avoid a Kenjutsu-fight at all cost!

Bounty: A-S-Rank Threat, 355k at least,

* * *

2.: Nahema:

Alias: Soreene, Omiko Takara;

Titles: Ninjutsu master of Kirigakure

Description: Size: 5 foot 7 inches, weight: around 120lbs, Hair colour: Auburn, Eye Colour: Hazel, Age: 17

Estimated Overall level: Jounin

Taijutsu: Chunin

Ninjutsu: Elite Jounin+

Genjutsu: Jounin

Kenjutsu: Chunin

Rank: Special Jounin

Elemental Affinity: Unknown, possibly Water, Multiple Affinities likely.

Well-known Deeds: Besting Iwagakures best Ninjutsu Specialist at the age of 15 (2,3 Years ago), flooding an entire Valley to prove her point.

Advice: Engage in Close Combat as fast as possible, only attack if that (best combined with surprise) can be achieved, else: Avoid unless multiple Jounins (with high Ninjutsu skills) are present!

Bounty: A-Rank, 185k

* * *

3.: Hohiro

Alias: none

Titles: The Silent Master, The indomitable Mind

Description: Size: 6 foot, weight: around 190lbs, Hair Colour: Dark blond, Eye Colour: Sea green, Age: Unknown, most likely late 20ies

Overall esteemed Level: Jounin

Taijutsu: Chunin

Ninjutsu: Jounin

Genjutsu: Elite Jounin

Kenjutsu: Unknown, most likely low Jounin as he seems to prefer it over Taijutsu.

Rank: Jounin

Elemental Affinity: unsure, most likely Air or Earth as most of his known Ninjutsu are of that Types

Deeds: no special Deeds known

He was not born or basic trained in Kirigakure, as far as our sources can tell.

Advice: (Multiple) FAST Jounin should do the trick nicely, as his weakness is speed.

Do NOT let him get you to follow him under any circumstances!

Bounty: B-Rank, 120k

Interesting News indeed, Naruto thought, as he went to bed, looking forward to his further training in the morning.......


	5. Chapter 4: Going Somewhere?

Chapter 4

* * *

**Again, sorry for the lateness. Work is demanding its right, and I wont put up a hurried chapter unless it is really unavoidable.**

**So, enjoy, and review of course!**

**

* * *

  
**

ZM

_After a long night of slightly wet, but blissfully deep slumber, the Swordsman awoke. It was morning, or at least the slightly brighter part of Grey the sky turned into, from one side of the horizon onward, suggested that._

_He gripped his sword tighter, and drove it into the ground, using it to get up. _

_Still not much Chakra back, but at least his muscles were up and running almost fully again, ah well, time to move on_

_And so he set off, walking into the silver-grey rain of the dawning day, towards a huge, dark forest at the Horizon...._

_ZM_

Zabuza was pretty satisfied with himself. He had again hunted (and beaten, and kicked, ah, good times....) Naruto all across the Training ground (number 9 this time,after all no need to give the brat any homeground-advantage, was there?) and Naruto had managed to evade almost 10% of his swings. He was indeed progressing pretty fast, even though the 2.5 hour limit slowed them down a bit. Zabuza was sure he would have him in a good enough form to begin actual Taijutsu training by the end of next week at the latest.

While this would rob him of his newest hobby (Bratbashing) almost completely, he WAS eager to see if the boy would be able to learn one of his 2 styles. Note to self: Ask Nahema about his Elemental Affinities. Oh, and he still had to go to the Mizukage for a Raiton-Jutsu powered Alarm clock, well, better get it behind him then.......

ZM

Naruto therewhile was rather happy. After 2 days of search he had managed to acquire a pot large enough for Ramen (and a clock that should tell him when it was ready, he supposed....), so he hurried to bring it to his house before his first Genjutsu training began.....

"Well, now that's done, where was I to meet Hohiro again?" he thought to himself. Then it hit him. He didn't remember!! How the heck did that happen? Frantically he ran off into the village, trying to find Zabuza (or any other Jounin for that matter) and ask them where Hohiro was.

He had been trying that for about 10 minutes when he realized that he had not seen a single Ninja he knew (if only on sight) by now, which struck him as a bit odd. Could it be that he was.....Ah well, worth a Try, he thought and channelled his Chakra to counter any Genjutsu that might lie on him.

To his surprise he felt some odd force pressing against his Chakra, so he increased the amount. Twice!

Then suddenly, with a low „hmph" from his left, the Genjutsu lifted to reveal that he already stood in the middle of the Training ground he was supposed to train today!

"Well well, you certainly DO have a humongous amount of Chakra and a strong will." A smooth male voice said from behind him. Turning around he caught the sight of a man of roughly 6 feet, with dark blond hair, green eyes and a goatee. Following the description in his Excerption of Konohas Bingo Book, that had to be Hohiro.

Before he could even greet him, the Jounin gestured him to sit down, doing the same himself.

"Good. Now, lets begin with the introductions, shall we? I am Hohiro. I have some titles too, but since we are going to be Sensei and Pupil they are of no big importance between us. I will be your Genjutsu Trainer, and as Nahema informed me you have an Earth Affinity as well, I will also try to help you in getting synced with your Element. One of them that is. Now, your turn boy....:"

After making this little speech in a completely relaxed,almost laid back tone, he focused his calm but still somehow piercing eyes at Naruto.

"Ah, I'm Naruto Uzomaki, I'm almost 16 years old, from Konohagakure, I love Ramen (though its not available here...) and never give up on a promise and, well......"

"No need to tell that specific detail. I am informed of the source of your „Bloodline", don't worry. And I must say that it intrigues me greatly. However, we still have much time to get to know each other better, don't we? So now lets start with finding out what you already can do with Genjutsu, shall we?"

And so they did. It was again a rather disappointing experience for Naruto, but Hohiro seemed ever patient. Still, after he tried to teach Naruto 4 different „Low-Level" Jutsus, he had him sit down again.

"Well, it seems that you have no talent whatsoever for the subtleties and detail involved in most Genjutsu," he began, which made Naruto feel useless again instantly, „BUT luckily that is not everything there is. Sure, the most useful Genjutsu are those the target does not even recognise as such, but with enough Chakra and will there is a whole other type too."

Saying that he looked into Narutos eyes. "However, learning this kind of Jutsu is strenuous work, and it is not sure that you'll be more lucky with them. Still want to try it?"

To which a remotivated Naruto jumped up and yelled "Yeah, bring it on! I will learn them, I wont give up, that's my Nindo!"

At hearing that Hohiro smiled a little smile to himself and stood up. "Now then, shall we begin?" At Narutos enthusiastic nod he began to explain the nature of what he called "Mind-War Genjutsu".

"The most important difference between regular and Mind War Genjutsu is the fact that a MWG is simply a fully fledged Assault on the targets mind. Most Ninja, while in theory able to utilize them, disdain them in favour of the far more efficient Regular Genjutsu. You however have an over-abundance of Chakra combined with very little talent for subtlety, so this might be a perfect fit. We will start with this one, I call it "Sense-Dazzling". It utilizes a moderate amount of Chakra to neutralize most detailed perceptions the target can make. Its use is rather limited, but it should do for now."

The following hour was spent at explanation and 3 test runs, and to his surprise Naruto managed to learn it almost instantly, which brought him a raised Eyebrow and even some praise from Hohiro.

At this days end of training, Naruto was more satisfied with himself than he had been since... well, ever, so his sleep was deep and full of rather satisfying dreams.....

ZM

The next week was full of work for Naruto, alternating Training Sessions hunting each other.

At Thursday he managed to water walk a small while, and Zabuza stated his Speed and Strength were good enough that he would begin to teach him the 3 Basic Kata of "The Flowing Mist", one of the 3 unique Styles the Village had developed, and the only one that did not need an Affinity for water to be mastered.

So, overall it was a very taxing but joyful week. Too bad it shouldn't last......

Zabuza sat in the Mizukages waiting room, as he had done for the last ten minutes! Geez, what the heck was the old man doing at this time of the day, that he couldn't be bothered by a visit of the Villages most famous Ninja? Granted, the reason WHY Zabuza wanted to see him was of minor importance (the Raiton-Alarm Clock for the brat), but since he had not spoken about it with anybody, the old fart had no chance to KNOW that!

He was sure, if he had to wait another 5 minutes, he would re-enact his Killing Spree of 18 years ago, just to battle the mind-numbingly boring feeling that tried to sneak up on him.

Just as he finished that intriguing train of thought, the door to the Mizukages chambers opened and he heard a voice say "Come in Zabuza. We are ready for you now!"

Hmm, he had never heard that voice before, already he was looking forward to the meeting.

He entered, just to see that the old fart once again pulled his "Blue Globe in The Darkness" trick. Predictable (though it angered him he still had no Idea how he did it...., ah well) old fart.

Next to the Mizukage stood 2 people, both of them wearing Shinobi outfits, though he could only see one headband, as the other Ninja was looking away from him.

THIS visitor however, sleek built and with white hair, was clearly from Otogakure! Orochimaru`s business again, that meant. Although he hated that sneaky bastard he had to admit that the Missions he had undergone with Otonins had always been fun, so.....

"Greetings, Zabuza Momoshi!" The young man said. "My name is Kabuto, I assume you have heard of me during your earlier missions alongside our Ninja?" Oh yes, he had. That guy was Orochimarus Lieutenant, his "right Hand" and, up until Sasuke Uchihas capture, also the second most powerful Ninja of Oto. Nice, that promised big battles ahead!

"Of course." he answered, now really curious what this all was about.

"Good, good. Then..... Nama, you should be polite and introduce yourself too!" He added towards the other Ninja, a stocky built figure with brown hair, who turned around, revealing his Iwagakure Headband.

"Nama. Pleasure." He mumbled, with a profound boredom in his voice and only partially opened eyes. That guy looked as if he was halfway asleep, ah well, you never could be sure.

"Now that we all are acquainted," the Mizukage interrupted, "Lets proceed. As you might have guessed it is time for another very important mission, not only for our village, but for those of our allies"; at that he gestured towards Kabuto and Nama, "as well. The organization that calls itself Akatzuki managed to get their hands on a certain Artefact that could allow them to replicate some of Orochimarus experiments. If they manage to do that, it will be much easier for them to locate their targets, including Sasuke Uchija. And as you very well know, we cant allow such a rogue organization, that harbours only bad feelings against all three of our villages, to succeed."

True, the Akatzuki had a grudge against all of then, Deidara always had wanted to prove his Art to Iwa (meaning: Making its inhabitants explode or turn into mud one by one), Defectors like Orochimaru were a real threat to them and Zabuza himself had killed the Traitor Kisame a year ago. THAT had been a battle! Fierce, merciless and brutal, both of them too good at dispelling each others Jutsu, so it came down to Swordplay. Ahh, good times....

His musings were however cut short by Kabuto speaking up again: "The Artefact is about this size," he held his hands up, forming a roughly oval shape of 7 inches length and 5 in diameter, "and made of a coppery metal. It is completely covered in dirty-brown symbols. I want this to be as clear as possible", he added, his voice suddenly emitting malice, "That you are only to LOCATE it and fend off resistance. ONLY I will actually put my hands on it!"

Whatever, thought Zabuza, the fighting would be the interesting part after all. "So, Kabuto, whom of the Akatzuki are we going to face?" He inquired, glee already building up in his eyes at the thought of the glorious battles ahead.

"Well, that's the problem. "Kabuto answered. "As it seems Kakuzu and Hidan managed to find the Artefacts hiding place. Luckily their, shall we say less than efficient, methods of arguing are pretty sure to keep them at their momentary resting place for quite some time, so...."

At this moment Zabuza interrupted him. "One Moment. Following the last bits`n pieces of Info I got, both of them are supposed to be immortal, right? Not that I don't enjoy any good fight, but how are we supposed to beat them?"

"You are not." The Mizukage interjected. "That is precisely the reason for this teams constellation. Both you and Nama are more than able to take them on directly, as both of you are excellent Close Combat fighters, as well as able to ambush them. Kabuto does not only provide your team with information, but he is extremely good at Medic Jutsus. Even if you have to battle them multiple times, your Injuries will hinder you no more than theirs do them, my guess would be less. While it is true that, following our information, you wont be able to kill them, that is not your objective. Keep them busy, beat them whenever possible, and retreat as soon as Kabuto has recovered the Artefact. However, there is a certain, rather critical, time limit to this mission, so get moving!" This order was accompanied by the air cooling rapidly, so all 3 Ninja thought it better to leave immediately.

ZM

A rather excited Naruto went to meet Zabuza on their usual Sparring ground, when suddenly a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder and started tugging on his spiky hair.

He took the rather large scroll from the birds left foot, just for it to leave immediately.

Furrowing his brows he opened the scroll. It contained 2 pieces of paper, the uppermost only containing the following note: "Hey kid! I'm gonna be out of the Village for about 2 weeks, important mission. Continue your training, the other scroll might help. Zabuza."

Looking the other scroll over, Naruto was extremely happy to see the drawings of Kata 4-7 of the "Flowing Mist". Great indeed, more Training, less beatings!

He almost jumped towards the sparring puppets and began to try out the new Kata......

ZM

The Trio of Jounin sat in a tree overlooking the dirty, muddy road leading into Gantra, the Village closest to the Hiding place of the artefact and therefore the most likely hiding place of Kakuzu and Hidan. It was a rather large but not too well-kept village, with a bit of fame for its brothels and Gambling Halls, with no real Defensive measures or own Ninja.

As Kabuto had told them, Kakuzu was an extremely greedy man, though from time to time also prone to spend his money "well", so he would have loved a town like this. Hidan on the other hand was supposed to be some kind of religious fanatic, so a stay in a cesspool like this would kindle his wrath. Bad planning on the Akatzukis side, as their teamwork was bound to suffer in such circumstances.

"OK, lets be save and recap."Kabuto whispered. "After all, good planning and surprise are our main assets." On a glare from Zabuza he rectified "And your Battle skills, and also my Medic Jutsus, I know, I know." Rightening his glasses he continued: "Kakuzu is able to separate himself into up to 5 parts, one for each of his hearts, though they weren't his to begin with, and may attempt to consume you, so keep contacts as short as possible, and try to make your attacks deadly,-er" he quickly added,a s Zabuza once again began to glare.

"Hidan is about the slowest fighter I know, at least at any level that threatens us, so either we remove him from the equation instantly, or we will probably have to face his strange rituals later. Rituals, I might add, even Orochimaru does not know exactly how to counter. Remember though that he is the only "True Immortal" we know of, so immobilizing him has better chances than cutting him to pieces." At that he threw a short glance at Zabuzas huge sword.

"Any questions left?"

With a sigh Zabuza answered: "No, not since the last time you asked that. Do we really have to go through this stuff every single time we rest?" Annoyance was clearly audible in his voice.

"It might not be YOUR preferred way to operate, but I value proper preparation and avoidance of dangerous mistakes as the key to victory. And as I am the appointed Team leader for this Mission....." Kabuto countered, and let his voice die and started to lock eyes with Zabuza.

"Yeah, yeah, allright. No need to get all pissed again." the Mist-Nin agreed.

And so their surveillance continued in silence.

ZM

After hengeing into unassuming Shapes, Zabuza and Kabuto entered the Village, beginning their search as slow and stealthy as they could afford. They found Kakuzu pretty fast, he was haggling in one of the booths at the main street, but Hidan was nowhere to be found. And seeing that he most likely had the Artefact, judging by his all religious and mysterious background, that was a bad thing.

Nama therewhile had been told to silently tunnel the villages surroundings, all in preparation for traps aimed to immobilize the 2 notoriously immortal Akatsuki-Members. Zabuza had to admit, the groups members were all exceptional and with Kabutos (annoying, restrictive, simply, argh...) planning to provide the needed initiative, they could hardly fail.

Zabuza sat, hidden under the same henge, in a bar, drinking sake. He had been doing that for a while now, and even considering the rather dirty and rough shape the village was in, he had to admit that the sake was good. Not amongst the best, but far better than he had expected.

At least it had been, up until the furious Kakuzu had thrown the Innkeeper straight at his desk, splattering the Sake bottle, cup and its contents on the floor.

Shit on the plan, Zabuza thought, that Idiot has SPILLED MY SAKE! The last part he growled out loud.

With that thought he dispelled the Henge, drew his Sword and jumped the Akatsuki, all in one, lightning-fast motion.

Finally some battle........


End file.
